Sous la pluie
by LoulouWatson
Summary: Il est temps pour Hardy et Miller de se dire au revoir.


Sous la pluie

Il pleuvait intensément quand Hardy et Ellie quittèrent l'hôtel.

« Miller pitié, retournez à l'intérieur ! Cette foutue tempête est arrivée. » Protesta Hardy et restant à couvert sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je m'en fiche, ça ne durera qu'un moment monsieur__. __» Insista-t-elle, s'arrêtant sous la pluie avec pour protection la capuche de son coupe-vent.

Hardy grommela mais la suivie, jurant contre sa malchance d'avoir oublié son parapluie.

« Vraiment Miller, je ne suis pas un enfant, je peux arriver seul à ma propre voiture. » Dit-il, mais cela ne la fit que soupirer, et elle reprit sa marche.

« Je veux juste vérifier que tout va bien. Ce ne serait pas plaisant pour vous de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois. »

Le vent soufflait rapidement et Ellie était presque obligée de crier ses derniers mots.

Hardy fronça les sourcils, ravalant une réponse potentiellement blessante et dit :

« Eh bien, après demain cela n'arrivera plus. »

Ellie s'arrêta dans son chemin, le regardant avec désespoir.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Hardy résista à la tentation de rouler des yeux : il devait être prudent avec elle. Ou au moins faire de son mieux.

« Je vais avoir une opération au cœur, demain. » Toussota-t-il, légèrement ennuyé par la façon dont Ellie le regardait. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible, pas maintenant et encore moins en sa compagnie. Cependant, les yeux d'Ellie brillaient dans le noir et Hardy fut choqué de voir un sourire (un vrai, adéquate) sur ses lèvres.

« Oh merci ! Enfin ! »

Il n'avait pas vu une telle chose venir, car quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'approchaient de lui, il était trop tard. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient contre les pommettes d'Hardy et ses mains étaient pressées autour de ses bras. Il se sentit rassuré et à l'aise.

Avant qu'Hardy est eut le temps de lui retourner son calin, elle s'était déjà séparée de lui. Il aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir, mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle continuait de sourire. Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis une éternité.

« Allez venez » Dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main « La pire chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'attraper froid. »

Hardy acquiesça, absent et ils reprirent leur marche vers sa voiture, en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il se sentait bizarre, ce silence commençait à lui être insupportable. Il était de se dire adieu et il n'allait plus jamais la revoir.

« Miller, » commença-t-il, sentant sa voix rauque et peu naturelle : « J'espère que vous allez tenir le coup. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous, vraiment. »

Hardy se sentait comme un imbécile après ces mots. Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle venait juste de découvrir que son tueur était un tueur et un pédophile, il devait il y avoir d'autres choses plus ingénieuses à dire.

Mais encore, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient que des anciens collègues. Et il était l'homme qui l'avait aidé à détruire sa vie en attrapant son mari. Sûrement que la chose qu'elle voulait le plus était de le voir partir.

Ellie se contenta de sourire. A présent, elle avait l'habitude d'Hardy et ses compétences sociales inexistantes. Elle pourrait faire face à cet au revoir, c'était plus facile que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Moi aussi. Vous êtes un bon flic monsieur. J'espère que l'opération va bien se passer passez-moi un coup de fil après cela. » Elle tentait de contenir toute tristesse dans sa voix, en vain. Alec Hardy était un bon flic après tout.

La chose la plus dure était le fait qu'elle savait qu'il n'appellerait jamais et qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés se revoir. Elle devait réarranger sa vie, à Broadchurch ou autre part si Tom ne pouvait pas rester là et il devait rester et laver sa réputation. 'Le club des anciens détectives' devait se terminer pour leur santé mentale.

Hardy se sentait dévasté, étant témoin de comment la façade d'Ellie se brisait en morceaux face à lui sachant que ce qui menaçait de tomber de ses cils n'étaient pas de la pluie.

On lui a dit à l'académie de suivre son instinct : c'était la règle d'or de tous les détectives et elle avait toujours marché. Alors il l'a suivie s'avançant d'un pas et en étreignant Ellie étroitement. Peut-être était-ce le moyen de garder toutes les pièces ensemble.

Ellie haletait, parce que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait étreint de son libre arbitre et aussi car c'était bizarre, mais merveilleux, tout à la fois.

La pluie continuait de se déverser sur eux et tremper leurs vêtements, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer ou s'en fichait, car le contact physique avait été apaisant pour leurs blessures profondes.

Lorsque Ellie, hésitante, se laissa aller à son étreinte, elle ressenti le besoin de parler, de dire quelque chose pour soulager la tension qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, car sa bouche était sèche et les mots justes ne vinrent pas.

Et à ce moment précis Hardy bougea de nouveau et elle ne parvint pas à comprendre pourquoi tout à coup elle sentait quelque chose de chaud contre ses lèvres.

Hardy n'était pas en mesure de comprendre non plus, car même s'il savait que c'était mal et il qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter, caressant à la place avec sa langue les lèvres de Ellie, agréablement surpris de les trouver séparer pour lui. Mince alors, ils s'embrassaient et c'était comme la meilleure chose dans le monde.

Alec était si différent de Joe, dont les baisers étaient doux, tendre avec toute l'expérience d'un homme connaissant bien sa femme; au contraire, la barbe d'Alec frôlait ses joues, sa langue se déplaçait maladroitement pour rencontrer la sienne, avec crainte et presque désespoir, le genre de crainte de faire quelque chose de mal. Son souffle au goût de café et de quelque chose d'amer, ses cheveux semblaient mou et trempé entre ses doigts, la main d'Hardy l'attirant à lui contre son gré. Mais elle ne pensait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas, pas quand la main d'Alec était dans le bas de son dos et qu'il tenait Ellie comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, se retirant à contrecœur, regardant l'autre avec un doux embarras. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il leur fallu seulement une seconde pour commencer à rire comme des adolescents qui avaient eu leur premier baiser.

Lorsque tous deux se calmèrent, Hardy n'avait pas besoin de regarder Ellie pour savoir qu'il allait revenir à Broadchurch, ou partout où elle irait. Son instinct ne l'avait trahi.

Ellie lui sourit, sentant pour la première fois depuis des semaines que peut-être, après tout, il y avait un peu d'espoir pour elle.


End file.
